junkmasterfandomcom-20200214-history
1.7
1.7F: # Fixed the dialogue issues for VaultTec Rep and Sheffield where you keep offering them a job despite already being at a settlement. # Added a flight cap to the Trapper helmet to leave the back of the player's head less exposed. # The behemoth bounder projectile will no longer magically seek you (why was this a thing?) # The game will now inform you if Trappers are attacking your settlement instead of a generic message. # Vault 88 Pip-Boys will now appear as equipped items on characters, allowing you to retrieve them if for any reason they unequip them or you give one to a Workshop NPC that cannot wear them (i.e. Super Mutants) # Companions that don't count towards settlement population but still count as *in* the settlement now provide a defense bonus of 10. This will only occur on a new game, however. The following settlers count for this: Codsworth, Curie (Robot only), Strong, Nick, and Combat Sentry Prototype MKIV # The Nuka-Girl Costume Anne sells will no longer unequip headgear. 1.7E: # The flare gun now counts as a pistol type weapon for wall mounting purposes. # Random vendors will no longer sell flares for the flare gun (given you get these relatively for free and can buy them from Ronnie, this felt very silly, and will let ammo vendors sell a wider variety of more items) # Increased Pipe Revolver weight to match increased damage/firepower. # Missile Launcher HIVE missiles will now use the Sentry Bot's micromissiles Increase the spread of the Railway Rifle's shotgun mode. # If killed, Tinker Tom will now drop a Prototype Railway Rifle and a MILA, so these items are now not completely unobtainable if you avoid helping the Railroad. # Set the flag for the Taboo Tattoo mags in the Meat Locker and Mega Surgery Center to not count as a crime, and it will no longer respawn. # Some bottles and light bulbs with glass transparency added have now had it removed due to a lighting bug on the Xbox One. The bottles should ultimately go back to their old look without much fuss. # Sheffield's store will now sell Nuka-World Jackets, Shirts, and various junk items in his store when assigned to a restaurant. # A bug occured that caused all users of the Citizens weapon list to spawn with each weapon in their inventory. This has been fixed so the only spawn with one random one now. # After level 30, Anne Hargraves will stock Western outfits from Nuka-World. # Cowboy and Prospector hats will now appear in Wastelander clothing loottables to wear. # Add Rad Gazelle and Ghoulrilla meat to the Raider vendor meat list. # Polly, Parker Quinn and Ron Staples will now sell meat from Nuka-World. Polly will additionally also sell meat from Far Harbor. # Cotton Candy Bites and Funnel Cake has been added to the packaged foods loot list. 1.7D: # Assaultron Hardened Armor now has a properly named loose mod. # Trader Rylee now spawns with a Pip-Boy # A helmetless Nuka-Girl costume will now be sold by Anne Hargraves. It lacks the helmet and jetpack, and has no added effects but supports armor upgrades. # Fixed the Instance Naming Rules for a lot of weapons. # Assault Rifle renamed Heavy Assault Rifle, now has new .50 Automatic Receiver option. # Loading screen graphics for the Chainsaw and Service Pistol were accidentally left out. # The Broadsider will now use ammo when equipped on NPCs # Pillory and Shackles moved to Raider resources menu in the workshop. # Added as many cars, trucks, placed bed and other vehicles as possible to scrap lists. # Removed doubled bed craft recipe. # (Hopefully) fixed endless automatic crude blowback rifle firing sound. 1.7: Update makes robot weapons not so bad, while adding some new surprises: # Corrected info in a few loading screens, highlighted new damage type changes for fire projectiles/bleed damage in the Flamer/Chainsaw loading screens respectively. Increased Missile ballistic damage from 15 to 25. # Corrected the rad removal effect for Unpasteurized brahmin milk to use the food version, not chem. # Nuka-Cola Clear will now properly stack with Overdrive # Nuka-Cola Clear crafting recipe now requires 1 wild mutfruit as well. # Mr. Handy Flamethrowers will now do 6 damage per hit, up from 1, to match their Automatron counterparts. # All robot-based flamers will now do the same persistent burning damage as the Flamer and cause the same fear effects on animals/ghouls/insects. # Food and Drink type shops will now use the Bartending animation set, allowing for more animation variety but also allowing Mr. Handy style robots to animate while working a la Whitechapel Charlie. Smart Grenades will no longer spawn as if they're a legendary in shops. # Robot Cryo weapons will now use the actual cryo effects. # Robobrain Smoke Bomb weapons will now do significant poison damage.